Can I come?
by foshizzlemyrizzle
Summary: Another little story from the mattress scene to cheer up my friend Evelyn and because we're obsessed with the Rack of God. I pretty much write all Rizzles stories with the belief that Maura and Jane were friends with benefits who fell in love ;)


_"Can I come?"_

 _"Maybe..."_

 _"Maybe...a Red Sox jersey?"_

 _"Maura, you're in my fantasy. You cannot tell me what to wear."_

Jane rolls toward Maura, enjoying the sound of her laughter and the sparkle in her eyes.

Maura catches her breath and continues to smile, shifting her body to face Jane as well.

"Did you have a honeymoon fantasy?" Maura whispers mischievously.

Jane bites her lip and groans, knowing where this conversation is heading. She reaches out and traces a delicate button on Maura's blouse.

Maura's eyes track Jane's finger, watching it circle around and around between her breasts.

"It wasn't really a honeymoon fantasy...so much as a first time fantasy...because every good girl's first time is on their honeymoon, right?"

Maura pouts, giving a tiny whimper. "Tell me."

"I never cared about going to Niagara Falls or Hawaii or Paris... never wanted to be carried over the threshold...never wanted to just lie on my back and be... deflowered... or whatever."

"Deflowered?"

"That's what Ma called it during the most embarrassing two minute speech about the birds and the bees after I got my first period."

Maura tries to hold back her giggles.

"Ma seemed convinced that with my period, flat-chested tomboy, sporty-butch, 12 year old me would suddenly be at risk of becoming a boy-crazy, hormone-driven nymphomaniac."

Maura can no longer contain her laughter and neither can Jane.

"She could not stress enough that my first time would be painful and I would get pregnant."

"Oh, Jane, I'm so sorry. That's horrible. My mom just bought me a book that I had already read three years earlier."

"I don't know if that's better or worse."

"I guess my birds and bees talk was just before I left for college when she told me not to go down on anyone unless they go down on me first."

"Oh my god! Worse! Worse! Excellent advice... just not from your mother!"

They laugh together, moving closer to one another, until their toes are touching and Maura is playing with the hem of Jane's shirt.

"So tell me about this first time fantasy, Jane. Maybe we can make it come true."

Jane watches Maura's eyes as she finally pops open the tiny button she's been teasing. Maura's smile gives her permission to slip her finger inside the blouse and to trace the lace she finds within.

"I was really confused for a long time. All of my friends kind of did go boy crazy after they hit puberty... all they talked about was which boys were cute, which boys they would kiss...which boys they wanted to go all the way with... but all I could think about was boobs."

"Wondering when yours would grow?"

Jane shakes her head as she pops another button. "No... I kind of didn't want any of my own. They hurt sometimes and were throwing off my pitching...I just couldn't stop thinking about other girls boobs and how pretty they were."

Jane pops open another button and Maura bites her lip. Long fingers push back the red silk, exposing Maura's black lace.

"I was getting distracted by cheerleaders for the first time ever. And...God did you ever watch Wonder Woman reruns?"

Maura shakes her head as Jane tenderly traces the tops of her breasts.

"Lynda Carter running toward the camera in slow motion... my god the bounce..."

"Sounds nice..."

"Definitely nice...definitely confusing... I wasn't supposed to be looking at boobs. That's the real reason Stacey and I drifted apart. I couldn't stop staring at her new tits."

"Oh, poor baby Jane."

Maura rolls onto her back, pulling Jane closer so she can rest her head against Maura's chest.

"That was the first time I heard the word dyke... well, the first time I heard it directed towards me anyway."

"Stacey called you that?"

"No. The other girls in gym class noticed me trying to peek at her while she changed. I really tried not to peek because she was my best friend... but sometimes my curiosity got the best of me and I couldn't stop myself."

Jane pops open the front clasp of Maura's bra and pulls back a lacy cup, admiring the pink nipple and blowing softly to make it erect.

"No one would change around me after a while... so I had to kiss a boy to prove to everyone that I liked boys. After that, I kept my eyes on my locker while everyone changed. The names eventually stopped and I resorted to hiding under my blankets with a flashlight and Ma's Victoria's Secret catalog."

"Is that when you developed your first time fantasy?"

Jane circles Maura's nipple with her thumb, keeping it hard. "Yes," she whispers.

"Tell me."

Jane lifts her head and gently sucks the nipple, making Maura arch her back and moan. She releases the peak, then pulls away the remaining lacy cup to suck its twin until they match.

"Mostly, it was just me doing the deflowering... without it hurting anyone..."

"That's sweet."

"It was me being on top..."

Jane shifts until she is on her elbows and toes hovering above Maura.

"And watching boobs bounce." She gently jiggles Maura's breasts with both hands.

Maura parts her legs and pulls Jane's ass down to grind against her.

"Legs wrapped around my waist..."

Maura locks her ankles behind Jane's thrusting hips.

"Nails clawing down my back."

Maura slips her hands under Jane's top and softly scrapes her manicured fingertips down Jane's undulating spine.

"Breathless whispers of my name over and over..."

"Jane..."

"Until she's screaming YES!"

"Fuck, yes!"


End file.
